Necro Book
Lesser Chants * Control Undead: Invocation: Nutu Magistri Supplicare Reagents: Bloodspawn, Bone, Blackmoor Mana cost: 40 Effect: Causes the targetted undead to obey the caster. * Darkness Invocation: In Caligne Abditus Reagents: Pumice, Pig Iron Mana cost: 40 Effect: Recudes vision of the target. * Decaying Ray Invocation: Umbra Aufero Vita Reagents: 2 x Vial Of Blood, Volcanic Ash, Daemon Bone Mana cost: 40 Effect: Reduces armor-rating of the target. * Spectre's Touch Invocation: Enervare Reagents: Executioner's Cap, Brimstone, Daemon Bone Mana cost: 40 Effect: Light attack spell. Causes waterbased damage to target. * Abyssal Flame Invocation: Orinundus Barathrum Erado Hostes Hostium Reagents: Brimstone, Obsidian, Volcanic Ash, Daemon Bone, Dragon's Blood Mana cost: 60 Effect: Hurls a fireball which explodes on impact towards the target. * Animate Dead Invocation: Corpus Sine Nomine Expergefaceret Reagents: Bone, Fertile Dirt, Vial Of Blood, Obsidian Mana cost: 60 Effect: Resurrects dead monsters to fight for the caster. * Sacrifice Invocation: Animus Ex Corporis Resolveretur Reagents: Executioner's Cap, Bloodspawn, Wyrm's Heart, Blackmoor, Bone Mana cost: 60 Effect: Sacrifices a summoned unit to cause equally much damage to the surrounding monsters as the summon had in HP. * Wraith's Breath Invocation: Manes Sollicti Mi Compellere Reagents: Obsidian, Pumice, Bone, Blackmoor Mana cost: 60 Effect: Paralyzes targets in an area for a LONG time. Greater Chants * Sorcerer's Bane Invocation: Fluctus Perturbo Magus Navitas Reagents: Volcanic Ash, Wyrm's Heart, Daemon Bone, Pumice, Dragon's Blood, Dead Wood Mana cost: 100 Effect: Throws a waterfall over the target, draining both life and mana. * Summon Spirit Invocation: Manes Turbidi Sollictique Resolverent Reagents: Daemon Bone, Brimstone, Dragon's Blood, Bloodspawn Mana cost: 100 Effect: Summons random amount of undeads to fight for the caster. * Wraithform Invocation: Manes Sollicti Mihi Infundite Reagents: Daemon Bone, Brimstone, Bloodspawn Mana cost: 100 Effect: Morphs the caster into a Wraith, dealing damage to both friend and foe in his vicinity. * Wyvern Strike Invocation: Umbrae Tenebrae Venarent Reagents: Dragon's Blood, Serpent's Scale, Blackmoor, Bloodspawn, Volcanic Ash Mana cost: 100 Effect: Throws a poisonous wave of flame towards the target. * Kill Invocation: Ulties Manum Necarent Reagents: Daemon Bone, Executioner's Cap, Vial Of Blood, Dragon's Blood, Wyrm's Heart, Volcanic Ash, Eye Of Newt Mana cost: 130 Effect: May kill the target instantly, if not, deals a fair amount of damage. * Liche Invocation: Umbrae Tenebrae Miserere Animi Non Digna Ferentis Reagents: Daemon Bone, Brimstone, Dragon's Blood, Bloodspawn, Executioner's Cap, Blackmoor, Vial Of Blood, Volcanic Ash Mana cost: 130 Effect: Transforms the caster into a liche, reducing strength and dexterity by a little but giving the caster a huge manaboost. Also makes him undead, thus killable by normal heals. * Plague Invocation: Fluctus Puter Se Aresceret Reagents: Volcanic Ash, Batwing, Daemon Bone, Dragon's Blood, Bloodspawn, Pumice, Serpent's Scale Mana cost: 130 Effect: Poisons enemies within an area. * Spellbind Invocation: Nutu Magistri Se Compellere Reagents: Eye Of Newt, Vial Of Blood, Fertile Dirt, Pig Iron Mana cost: 130 Effect: Makes the target controllable by the caster.